Mylie of Queenscove: The Otherworlds
by Michi Leona
Summary: Mylie of Queenscove, daughter of Neal, is now trying for her knighthood. But some strange things are happening, and the Dominion Jewel is gone! Then a girl appears. Does she have anything to do with all of this?


Chapter 1

New People

_Note- I don't own any of this, except Mylie, Violet, and etc. Also, there's something on the bottom that says "Submit Review" press that please.

* * *

_

It was cold and it was autumn.

And Outside the Kingdom of Tortall on this cold and auttumn day, stood a girl. She looked about 10, and had flaming red hair in a ponytail and Yamani brown eyes. The nose on her face was delicate. Her height was average, while her skin was between pale and tanned. Her cheeks were red from the cold, and beside her were a few bags. On them were the words, "_Mylie of Queenscove_,"

She walked in.

A servant showed Mylie to her rooms, and then she unpacked. She carried some clothes, a few books, and presents from her relatives. Among those was a bruise balm from her older sister Natalie of Queenscove, now a mage.

Mylie had always wanted to be a knight. Her mother, Yukimi noh Daiomoru had taught her the glaive, while her father, Nealan of Queenscove taught her tactics and strategy and everything else. All the lady knights had inspired her, but most of all Keladry of Mindelan, or "Auntie Kel"

So of course, when it was her 10th birthday she had to tell her dad that she wanted to be a knight. He had not been pleased.

No, Nealan of Queenscove had not been pleased at all when his second-born had declared her wish to be a knight like her "Aunt Kel". No, instead he sulked in his study for a week before Kel and Yuki had managed to reason with him, and even then he was still upset. On the day of her leaving however, the last thing he had said to her was, "Many people don't think Ladies should be knights. Prove them wrong," and that was what she was planning to do.

But now, as Mylie sat on her new bed, she wondered if she had done the right thing. Her deepest desire was to be a knight, but perhaps she was just kidding herself. Maybe she was supposed to be a mage or something else.

… nah.

A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts. She went to open it. The door slid away, revealing another girl. Her blond hair was tied in a long braid down her back, and she had kind aqua eyes. As the door opened, she smiled.

"OH YES!" she jumped onto Mylie, "Someone told me there was another girl!"

Mylie was stunned, "Um… hi." She said weakly.

The girl jumped off, "Oh, sorry!" she apologized, "It's just that, I'm just so glad that I'm not the only girl!"

"It's ok," Mylie shook her head, trying to catch up with the events that were happening there.

"My name's Violet," she held out a hand, "Violet of Nicoline,"

"I'm Mylie," Mylie shook her hand, "Mylie of Queenscove,"

"Oh! Are you Neal's Daughter then?" said another voice.

They both turned. In the hallway was a man, with twinkling eyes and dark black hair.

"Yes, my lord," Mylie bowed, trying to remember all the rules her mother had told her, "Do you know him?"

"Know him? He was my senior! Golly, you sure do look like both of your parents!" he smiled, "And don't mind the 'my lord', Owen's fine with me."

Mylie was just about to bow again, but then Violet exclaimed excitedly, "As in Owen of Jesslaw? Father's told me a lot about you!"

"Really?" Master Owen asked, " How's Esmond doing, anyway?"

"He's doing fine, my- I mean Master Owen," Violet answered．

"He should." Master Owen sighed, "Well anyway, have you walked around the castle yet?" he asked, eager to be a tour guide.

"No," Violet and Mylie chorused.

"Then follow me," Owen gestured to the castle, "I'll show you around!"

They walked for some time, Master Owen giving short intros to every room they went in and Mylie and Violet in awe. Mylie had heard a lot about the castle from Aunt Kel and her father, but the real thing was something else! Violet's eyes darted here to there, amazed.

They went from the great halls, to the practice courts, and soon they stopped in the stables.

"Of course you'll have to choose a horse for while you're staying here," Master Owen told them.

"How will we know which one to choose?" Violet asked, her forehead creased in concentration as she looked around. .

"You'll know," Master Owen smiled.

Mylie walked around, staring at all the grand horses that she saw. There were spotted Appaloosas, Brown Dales Ponies, pale Friesians, and a lot more. They were all obviously very well groomed and taken care of. Mylie loved it.

Something nudged her shoulder, she turned around. A Dark Brown Kabardin Horse was behind her, nudging her pocked. Mylie smiled, and took out an apple from her pocket and offered it to the Horse. The Kabardin gobbled it up, and nudged her again, asking for more.

"Don't give it too much, or you'll spoil it," someone said behind her. She turned.

A boy of her age leaned against the doorway. His hazel eyes glinted in the sunlight, and he grinned showing brilliant white teeth.

"That horse is Master Faleron's, and it's already had it's breakfast" he said.

"Who are you?" Mylie asked, forgetting her politeness.

The boy mock bowed, "Callum of Tasride, at your service, and you?"

Mylie mock bowed back, "Mylie of Queenscove at yours,"

"And I'm Violet of Nicoline!" Violet shouted, coming out of nowhere. Mylie yelped in surprised.

"By the Goddess! You terrors come on out, the Training Master wants to talk to you all in the Dining Hall," Master Owen ordered, then said to Callum, "Not you Tameron, you're going to Evin Larse,"

"Yes sire," Callum saluted, and then went off.

"You girls, come with me," Master Owen shuffled them out, and they all walked to the Dining Hall.

* * *

_China, Shanghai, On the Planet Earth _

"NO MOM!" a scream rang from one of the houses. Passerbyers dropped some of their things, and then after a long glare at the house, they walked off.

Inside the house, a woman layed on a bed. A girl was beside her, kneeling and sobbing. She was clutching one of the woman's hands. If you looked at the sight, you could tell that the woman and the girl were mother and daughter at once, because they looked so alike. They both had the same chest length, raven black hair, snow pale skin, and dark brown eyes, so dark, it looked black.

"No mom, you can't die, you can't" the girl sobbed.

"There, there now, Kazeki. Everyone has to die, sooner or later, and now it's my turn," the woman smiled weakly, "We will meet again, I trust you,"

"You can't die, mom! You promised..." Kazeki sobbed.

"I know my dear, I know. Here, for you to remember me," the woman weakly raised something from her neck, a necklace. In the shade of the house, you couldn't see it clearly, but it was certainly well made. As she handed it to Kazeki, she handled it like a new born babe.

"Goodbye Kazeki. We will meet again," the woman's voice became fainter at each word.

"NO! MOM! NOOOOOO!" Kazeki shrieked. The woman's head lolled to the side. She was dead. The girl sobbed, her shouts loud and clear.

And the bright auttumn morning, so bright, so cheerful, suddenly turned bleak and sorrowful

* * *

_ Note- Yeah, I know it's not really good, and Master Owen seems sort of OOC. I just wanted to use this chapter to introduce Mylie, and Kazeki (pronounced- KA-ze-kii). It's going to get a lot better afterwards, I promise._


End file.
